convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaori Kanzaki
Kaori Kanzaki is a character from A Certain Magical Index. She made her debut in Legend of Zelda Extravaganza. Canon Kanzaki is a supporting character from A Certain Magical Index, which, when combined with the popular spin-off, A Certain Scientific Railgun, makes the name "Raildex." Known as one of the few "Saints" of the world, or rather, one of the most powerful magicians around, she was supposedly "born fortunate," having everything given to her and ending up succeeding in most things she ever did, though at the inadvertent result of people sacrificing herself for her, thus causing her to become disillusioned and curse her supposed "good luck" that came at the expense of the luck of everybody else. It wouldn't be until she and her friend, Index, were, simply put, "saved" by a certain spiky-haired boy that she would regain hope and decide to continue going and look forward to the future, no matter what might come her way. She is a member of the Church of Necessary Evil, or "Necessarius" for short, an organization dedicated to hunting down rogue magicians that run rampant across the world, where she works alongside others like Motoharu Tsuchimikado. Pre-Convergence Shortly before the events of the Ghirahim Incident, picking up after Fusion and sometime after the Skill-Out Uprising, Aleister Crowley would be seen discussing with Motoharu Tsuchimikado his immediate plans after the report that Touma Kamijou had detailed. Kanzaki's first encounter with an Esper is manipulated by Crowley when Accelerator, the strongest Esper residing within Academy City, is tricked into believing a certain friend of hers had been put into danger, prompting her to travel t his location under the guise that he was responsible. As Kanzaki would track the young man down, the two of them would quickly be drawn into a fight together, though before they would get very far, a portal would materialize out of nowhere, transporting both of them into the Murder Game. Deciding to set aside their differences for the time being, especially once Kanzaki, inadvertently revealing herself to be a mutual acquaintance of Tsuchimikado's, would realize that they had been duped and played for fools, and thus, the two of them would reluctantly ally themselves for each other over the course of the event. Plot Involvement Legend of Zelda Extravaganza She had a fair bit of involvement within the event, interacting most notably with Aeric and Ventus when she was alive. Before long though, she and Accelerator would be killed by the Traitors, being sent into the realm of Zant. Within the "afterlife" section, the two of them would be transformed into animals and be stripped of their powers and equipment for a temporary amount of time, all the while having to retrieve certain items while guided by Saber and Mordred. After a small while, the two of them, eventually joined by Peter Quill as well, would come across a spring where Ashitaka would reside. The spring reverted them to their human forms and had their powers and equipment return as well. Joined up by others who were imprisoned as a result of wrong votes, including Kazuma Kiryu, Ventus, and Red Saber, they would fight some enemies, including the guard Horsehead, whom Accelerator would easily down, and then the controller of the realm they resided in; Zant. After a fierce battle, Accelerator would win them the fight, transforming into his "Awakened" form for a brief period of time and growing stronger by the ten-fold. When they would return to the world of the living, she, Ventus, and Aeric would exchange emotional goodbyes, before departing for their own worlds, the three of them wishing each other for the best and that they find whatever they are looking for. Right Hand of the Crimson Moon It is not noted what her whereabouts were before the events of the Murder Game, but given her appearance, it can be assumed that she was living out her life with her other roommates within her dormitory. She makes a minor appearance within the event, sheltering Minato Arisato, Robin Tact, Illyasviel von Einzbern, and Kirby when they would suddenly be teleported into their dorm alongside her other roommates in the building. Epilogue(s) Legend of Zelda Extravaganza Though she never actually makes a solid appearance within her epilogue, she is briefly mentioned in passing when Tsuchimikado was revealed to be actively avoiding her to avoid having to explain the Murder Games phenomenon, fearful of her potential wrath after being tricked. The full epilogue can be viewed here. Character Relationships * Ventus - A character from Kingdom Hearts who also debuted in Legend of Zelda Extravaganza. The two of them acted as close allies and friends during the event, and even after Kanzaki was subsequently murdered, she left a lasting impression on the boy afterwards, though they would reunite before long. * Aeric - A character from Dark Souls who also made his debut in Legend of Zelda Extravaganza. The two of them also acted as allies during the event. * Touma Kamijou - The primary protagonist of A Certain Magical Index who made his Murder debut in Fusion. Touma is someone that Kanzaki feels indebted towards as a result of Touma saving a close friend of hers and saving the day on multiple occasions within the realm of magic. It is implied that she has a minor crush on Touma. * Accelerator - Another major protagonist from A Certain Magical Index who had also debuted in Legend of Zelda Extravaganza. Though the two of them met under less than desirable circumstances, they would come to ally with one another during the Murder Game. It should be noted that in the original series, Accelerator and Kanzaki have never met. Thus, any information about the two of them together is solely based on their interactions within the Murder Series. * Motoharu Tsuchimikado - Another character from A Certain Magical Index who is mentioned and appears briefly in Fusion and Illusion Breaker, as well as Legend of Zelda Extravaganza. A self-proclaimed "triple agent" of sorts, Tsuchimikado is an associate of Kanzaki's in Necessarius. It would be inaccurate to call their relationship a "friendship," since Kanzaki finds herself often annoyed by Tsuchimikado's antics. Little does she know however of the full extent of Tsuchimikado's connections, which extend all the way over to Accelerator. Gallery Kaori9.png|Kanzaki as she appeared in LoZE. Kaori8.png|Kanzaki as she briefly appeared in Crimson Moon. Trivia * She often wears asymmetrical clothing, especially during later in the series when she dons a jacket over her usual outfit with one sleeve missing, as it supposedly helps her in casting her magic during battle. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Legend of Zelda Extravaganza Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Category:NPCs Category:Raildex characters